


Make Me Make Bad Decisions

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebaking, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, I'm Sorry, Its just smut, Lashton - Freeform, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, Teasing, boys in panties, breath play, slutty luke, sort of mouth fucking, there is like zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton quickly slaps his hand away, glaring playfully. “Did I tell you to touch yourself, Luke?”</p>
<p>“No...” Luke huffs, jaw going slack and the way Ashton’s muscles are flexing and rippling with every movement, the way his sharp jaw is set tightly as his mouth twists into a smirk. </p>
<p>“Didn’t think so.” The oldest boy taunts. “Now, let’s see the extent of this apparent dare. Pants off.”</p>
<p>Luke’s blush is back as he struggles to get his shoes and socks off first and then undo his jeans and tug them down, avoiding eye contact with Ashton when he finally kicks them off. Ashton sucks in a breath, eyes raking up and down Luke’s lower half and confirming what he saw earlier on stage.</p>
<p>or: Michael and Calum dare Luke to do something and Ashton takes a liking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Make Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Bad Decisions by Ariana Grande)

Something is going on today and for the life of him Ashton can’t figure out what it is. It’s driving him crazy, the way Michael and Calum keep looking over at Luke and giggling when they catch his eye and Luke just sits there blushing and shifting uncomfortably. He wants to ask what’s up but he know Calum will just laugh, Michael will have some snarky sarcastic answer that probably answers his question with a question, and Luke would most likely just blush more if it’s embarrassing like Ashton’s beginning to think it is. And with less than an hour until they’re on stage in Antwerp Ashton doesn’t have the time or the brain capacity to focus on anything other than drumming his soul out. He’s sharing a hotel room with Luke tonight so maybe he’ll be able to coax it out of him with snuggles and promises to beat the shit out of Mike and Cal for whatever it is they put Luke through this time. 

 

By the time they’re all geared up to get out there and the lights are dimming again over the crowd, Luke’s looking like a panicked tomato with how flustered he is. He doesn’t even look nervous for the performance; he looks just....out of it. Like he couldn’t have told you what his own middle name was right now and that’s not good at all. Ashton immediately swoops in on him and orders the stage hands to stall and keep messing with lights to make it look cool and to get the crowd riled up. They nod and get to it as Ashton shoves Calum and Michael away forcefully, blocking Luke from their sight entirely so they can’t keep messing with him.

 

“Lu, what’s going on?” Ashton demands to know, softly so Luke knows he’s not in trouble but harshly enough that he knows he needs to answer the question.

 

Luke swallows loudly, the tips of his ears joining the blush party. “Calum and Mike dared m—“

 

“Boys! Get your asses out there now!” Someone shouts, Ashton can’t tell who, but he swears under his breath and squeezes Luke’s arms hard to keep his attention.

 

“Whatever it is, ignore it and fucking focus please. There are thousands of people out there right now and you need to be able to play and sing, okay? I’ll kill them for whatever it is later.” Ashton soothes, watching Luke’s face relax and turn a shade back towards normal.

 

Luke nods at him and they all rush off to get on stage, Ashton fixing Calum and Michael with a glare like a lion stalking a gazelle in the tall grass. They both blanch and scurry away from him, running out to the stage to the roar of the crowd, Luke coming on last as usual. Ashton’s pleased to see that Luke is locked into the performance like he should be, hitting his notes and strumming his chords and teasing the crowd. Ashton locks in too, drenching himself and his drums in sweat. The break before the encore is a much needed minute of relief from the constant tension in his muscles as he sips water and wipes his face with a towel, passing the drink off to Calum when he reaches for it. Calum gulps half the bottle and it makes Ashton scoff and swat at his head. They’re all giddy and high off the screams of “5sos” that get louder and louder and more desperate each second that passes, making Ashton’s fingers tingle and his chest burst with pride. He’ll never get used to it, hearing that, hearing their fans scream their hearts out for them. It makes him smile wide and clap Michael on the back before he jogs back out onto the pitch black stage, knowing that no one can see him yet as he waits for the boys to get their guitars and bass strapped back on. He gets his cue from Luke and he starts drumming a steady beat that makes the screams impossibly louder, keeping it up until everyone is in place and the lights come back up and Calum announces “She’s Kinda Hot” and then Michael starts strumming away as Ashton stops and waits to come back in. 

 

Everything is going perfectly, and they’re at the second verse when Ashton sees it. He has to do a double-take and squint his eyes to make sure he’s really just seen what he thinks he has and yeah, there it fucking is. Ashton gets it now, why Luke’s been the butt of all the giggling and mysterious jibes and stares today. He doesn’t have to ask him anymore, figures Luke wouldn’t want to admit it anyway, but it makes his blood sing and his chest curl with something strange as he keeps staring at it. He can only hope for Luke’s sake that none of the fans have seen it, otherwise this could end so badly for the blonde and Ashton might actually have to murder Calum and Michael and chop them into tiny pieces and feed it to wild animals. As it stands now though, Ashton almost wants to thank them for the mental images racing through his mind. It’s good, really good, and by the time “She Looks So Perfect” is over and Ashton is jumping down to join them for the final bow, the oldest boy is floating in a weird space that feels like a cross between a power trip and a devious plan. He purposely puts himself next to Luke in the center of the four of them, digging his nails into the blonde’s lower back before they bow, feeling Luke jolt slightly and look over with wide eyes and Ashton’s much-too-innocent smile.

 

He can tell that Luke knows that Ashton knows, the blush creeping back over the youngest’s cheeks and making him turn quickly away from the crowd to calm himself down a bit before throwing his extra picks out and scurrying off stage with a final wave. Ashton tosses his used drumsticks to a girl in the third row who immediately begins screaming and flailing with the girl next to her. Ashton throws in a wink and a smile before he follows Luke off. He finds the blonde pacing the dressing room and biting the skin around his nails, freezing up when Ashton walks in. The oldest boy shushes him before he has any time to actually speak, stalking over to whisper in his ear because he can hear Michael and Calum barreling toward the door outside.

 

“Don’t go out with them tonight....stay in with me.” He breathes, letting it tickle Luke’s neck as he nips at Luke’s earlobe, backing away just in time for the door to swing open and the other two to come crashing in.

 

They don’t notice Luke nod, Ashton carefully stepping away so he isn’t so unnaturally close, Ashton smirking before he manages to smooth over his expression. Michael comes out of nowhere, tackling Ashton playfully onto the sofa behind them, wrestling around with him even though he knows he’s outmatched, a tactic that’s become quite common to help them burn off the extra adrenaline, the extra energy that singes their nerves and makes it impossible to sit still. Michael’s attempting to pin Ashton to the carpet where they rolled a few seconds ago when Calum pops the questions.

 

“Who’s coming out with me and Mike tonight?” He nearly yells, although no one answers him—Ashton and Michael caught up in shoving each other around and Luke too caught up in watching them. “OI, FUCKERS! Stop groping each other and answer me.” He tries again, the end of his sentence dragging out in a whine. 

 

“Fuck off Calum.” Ashton grunts, managing to get Michael to his back and hold him down (to a barely there whimper from Luke above them) long enough to have won their little game and then a little longer as revenge for putting Luke through hell tonight. “I win shithead, as usual. Anyway, I’m not coming out with either of you ever again after last time.”

 

“Oh come on, Ash, we didn’t mean any harm—OW YOU BASTARD THAT WAS MY ANKLE!” Michael screeches when Ashton kicks his foot back into the younger boy’s leg as punishment.

 

“You drunkenly threw me on top of the bar and held me down while announcing to the entire club that I was single and looking for lap dances, which I then proceeded to unwillingly receive....from several men who were not good at it.” Ashton grumbles, pushing the unpleasant memory out of his mind.

 

“We said we were sorry!” Calum whines again, as Luke giggles and tries to hide it when Ashton glares. 

 

“Sorry doesn’t stop the nightmares.” Ashton whispers dramatically, staring off into the distance like he’s deep in thought as Michael loses it and starts laughing uncontrollably under him.

 

Calum and Luke join them as Ashton bows grandly and stands up, reaching to pull Michael up too. Michael bounces up and crosses the room to get changed into a less sweaty shirt, Calum and Luke already having done so. Ashton follows as he hears Luke deny the invitation to go out as well.

 

“You’re both losers.” Michael mumbles, earning a slap to the arm from Ashton.

 

“Total lame-os.” Calum agrees, nodding absentmindedly as he messes with his phone, probably tweeting a thank you to the crowd and the city.

 

Once Ashton’s in a clean shirt with the dirty one packed into his every-growing “needs washing” bag, he gathers his stuff and leads the charge outside and to the cars. Mike and Calum wave and climb into one while Ashton steers Luke to the other, pushing him gently in first and sliding in after. The car pulls off and Ashton waits until they’re out of view of the venue to slide as close to Luke as he can get and place a short and quiet kiss behind his ear, making a trail of them down to the base of his throat and then back up again. Luke tilts his head to give him more room, breathing little whimpers whenever Ashton finds a sensitive spot. The oldest boy is careful not to leave marks no matter how much he wants to, scooting impossibly closer to sliding his hand over Luke’s thigh and wedging it between the blonde’s legs, cupping a thigh in his hand and groaning when he realizes that his hand almost fits all the way around it. He squeezes the skin hard and he hears Luke’s breath hitch while he mouths lightly at the younger boy’s Adam’s apple. 

 

“Ash....” Luke whines quietly, voice shaking already.

 

“Shhh, no noise until I say.” Ashton decides just as quietly, nipping Luke’s jaw before backing away just in time for them to pull up at the hotel. 

 

Luke looks perfectly dazed as he steps out of the car behind Ashton, nearly tripping up the curb in the commotion of fans and police surrounding them all too suddenly. Ashton catches him and puts a warm hand across the span of his back to steady him and guide him safely inside. Ashton pokes his head back out, feeling a slight pang of guilt at the slight disappointment on the faces of the fans that waited for them and he quickly apologizes for not stopping, claiming Luke’s feeling really sick and he needs to be taken care of. There’s a chorus of “aws” and a few “okays” and a lot of “feel better Lukes” as Ashton smiles and blows them all a kiss before ducking back inside and dragging Luke to the elevator. He manages to keep himself composed enough to not jump Luke’s bones on the 16-floor ride up, which is a feat in itself because Luke’s writhing on his feet, looking disheveled and needy and Ashton’s barely done anything. Before he knows it they’re standing in front of their room and he’s fumbling in his wallet for the key card and Luke’s plastered to his side like a leech, holding Ashton like the oldest boy is the only thing keeping him alive. 

 

Ashton swallows that thought down, tries to ignore how dependent Luke’s always been, especially on Ashton. Tries not to remember that Luke always comes to him for help, no one else, and now Ashton’s about to help himself and Luke’s so willing and warm against him as they tumble into the room in a tangle of too long legs with too much material covering them. Ashton peels Luke off of him with the most willpower any man has ever possessed, pushing him backwards until he falls onto the closest bed of the two in the room. There’s a little towel folded into a swan that gets crushed under his left shoulder but he doesn’t even care because Ashton’s standing between his legs as he props up on his elbows and looks up with way too much hope in his eyes. Ashton looks back at him with nothing but promises and it makes Luke shiver and reach down to palm himself over his jeans. 

 

Ashton quickly slaps his hand away, glaring playfully. “Did I tell you to touch yourself, Luke?”

 

“No...” Luke huffs, jaw going slack and the way Ashton’s muscles are flexing and rippling with every movement, the way his sharp jaw is set tightly as his mouth twists into a smirk. 

 

“Didn’t think so.” The oldest boy taunts. “Now, let’s see the extent of this apparent dare. Pants off.”

 

Luke’s blush is back as he struggles to get his shoes and socks off first and then undo his jeans and tug them down, avoiding eye contact with Ashton when he finally kicks them off. Ashton sucks in a breath, eyes raking up and down Luke’s lower half and confirming what he saw earlier on stage. Luke’s normal cartoon boxer briefs have been replaced by a pair of expensive looking red lace and silk panties that look like something straight out of a Victoria’s Secret commercial. The way the thin and too tight material is struggling to hide Luke’s manhood makes Ashton’s stomach simmer and his hands itch to rip the panties into pieces and rough Luke up. Luke looks like that’s exactly what he wants and Ashton holds himself back and tightens his jaw again.

 

“Get the shirt off too.” Ashton jerks his head in the general direction of Luke’s torso as he peels his own shirt off and unbuttons his jeans to relieve some of the pressure.

 

Luke’s shirt hits the floor and Ashton’s on him, slipping a hand into his hair and yanking him up to his feet by it, tilting his head back by it, holding him still by it and Luke’s already mewling delightfully as Ashton slips his tongue inside Luke’s mouth, skipping the formalities of soft kisses and going right for a deep and filthy one that has Luke’s legs trembling a little. The pain in his scalp is a pleasant bonus as he goes breathless in Ashton’s grip, struggling not to crumble to his knees in the onslaught of sensation. It seems a futile task because then Ashton’s pushing him to his knees anyway, so that he’s eye level with the obvious bulge trapped inside the black denim. Luke’s panties are just as tight, if not tighter, around him and he wants them off so badly but the way Ashton keeps glancing at them every so often—like he can’t believe it but can’t get enough of the sight at the same time—making Luke want to wear them forever.

 

“Pull them down, but not off, do you understand? Just want them around your thighs.” Ashton instructs, cupping his own dick over his jeans as Luke quickly follows instructions, leaning up slightly and slipping his long fingers beneath the lace waistband and tugging them down until they wrap tightly around the middle of his thighs. His dick springs free, the tip red and shiny as both boys stare down at the wet patch of precome in the front of the panties. “Jesus, you’re a slut, ruining those pretty panties before anyone’s even touched you properly. Is that why you’ve been blushing all day, pumpkin? Did it make you hot, wearing those? Make your slutty little dick hard when you felt them squeeze you under your jeans?”

 

Luke’s beside himself listening to Ashton talk like that, hands shaking with the need to touch himself. “Y-yes, yeah Ash. Been so fucking hard all day.” And it’s true, he has been, desperately so and he can’t fucking wait to be touched. “Please, need it so bad, please.”

 

“Need what pumpkin?” Ashton teases, smirking because Luke’s eyes are locked on where the oldest boy’s hand is dipping inside his boxers, fondling himself before pulling his hand out and tugging his jeans down.

 

“You, Ash. Need you.” Luke rushes out, jaw going slack as Ashton very slowly rolls his boxers down his legs, revealing his rock hard dick as it slaps up against his stomach. Luke whines and shuffles closer on his knees almost unconsciously, like he didn’t think about doing it, just followed his body.

 

“Yeah?” Ashton teases again, deliberately lifting his hand up and licking his palm before wrapping it tightly around his dick and pumping slowly, making sure Luke sees every movement.

 

The blonde sits up higher on his knees and pokes his tongue out, lapping quickly over the head of Ashton’s dick, just once, before Ashton’s gripping the hair at the front of his head and pulling him just out of reach. 

 

Luke struggles to get close again but Ashton’s too strong. “Ash please, want it in my mouth.” 

 

Ashton chuckles and the sound goes right through Luke, making him shiver. “I bet you do pumpkin, but you can’t have it until I believe you want it.” Luke whines and goes to say something but Ashton cuts him off. “Right now, I want you to get a hand around that pretty dick of yours. I want you to touch yourself while you watch me.”

 

Luke whimpers and hurries to do as he’s told, teasing his cockhead to get his hand slick before going at it, matching Ashton’s slow and steady pace. The feeling of being watched makes Luke’s head spin with need and Ashton’s hand is still tight and stinging in his hair as he keeps Luke’s greedy mouth at bay and the pain is rippling straight to his groin and making him leak all over his fingers on every upstroke. Luke can’t keep his eyes off Ashton’s dick, the way it disappears into his big hand and pokes back out as the older boy speeds up his movements. Luke’s hand matches Ashton’s, the rhythm making his breathing stutter and his mouth water. Ashton’s grip on his hair loosens just a fraction and Luke takes advantage, surging forward and stealing the head of the older boy’s dick from Ashton’s hand. 

 

Ashton huffs in surprise and let’s Luke have it for half a second before he grabs the younger boy’s jaw tightly and shoves him back until he’s pushed against the side of the bed, sitting on his heels. “I didn’t fucking say you could have it, Luke.”

 

Luke whines loudly at being manhandled, mouth dropping open as his hand speeds up around himself and his head tilts back against the top of the mattress, the feeling of the panties squeezing around his thighs making his back arch. There’s a sudden sharp noise and Luke’s eyes snap open and it takes him a second to realize that Ashton slapped him clear across his left cheek, the sting making his eyes water.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking come Luke.” Ashton hisses, looking livid as he smacks the same spot again, a little less harshly.

 

Still, it’s enough force to turn Luke’s face to the side and make him groan at the thought of there being a red blotch there all day tomorrow. God he hopes there is one. His hands stops immediately though because he was seconds away from coming all over himself and he stares up at Ashton. The older boy keeps one hand slowly pumping his dick, teasing himself, as he reaches down and pinches Luke’s chin, tilting his head up and looking him dead in the eyes. Luke whimpers quietly as Ashton moves his fingers to play with Luke’s lips—pushing his thumb against the mostly closed hole where Luke’s lip ring used to be and pinching his bottom lip just to drag it out and down and let it snap back into place. He drags his pointer and middle fingers over the seam of Luke’s lips and Luke opens them just enough to pull the fingers inside, sucking them in to just past where the nail ends. 

 

Ashton smirks and watches him for a second. “Stay still.” He instructs, seeing Luke still the slight bobbing motions of his head. “Open your mouth just a little bit, yeah like that.”  
He comments, satisfied with the miniscule gap between his fingers and Luke’s top lip, just enough for movement. He starts slow, pushing his fingers in and out shallowly, testing the waters as Luke’s breathing speeds up, eyes slipping shut but Ashton isn’t having it. “Open those pretty eyes, pumpkin, wanna see them.”

 

Luke blinks his eyes open drowsily, content enough with Ashton’s long fingers gliding in and out of his mouth. Ashton lets him relax into it, lets him slump back just a little bit before he takes his hand off his dick and uses it to wrap around the back of Luke’s neck and hold him still with bruising force, nowhere for the blonde to run to as the older boy pushes his fingers in deep, brushing the back of Luke’s tongue and making him gag. He pushes until there’s no more of his two fingers outside of Luke’s mouth, listening to Luke sputter around him as he starts moving his fingers quickly, fucking Luke’s throat with them. Luke fights it for all of 10 seconds before he realizes he’s not getting away, deciding to just relax his throat and take it, gagging when he can’t help it, working to keep his watery eyes open and on Ashton’s.

 

“Fucking hell, Luke.....so hot.” Ashton comments, a little breathless as he releases Luke’s head and pulls his fingers back.

 

The younger boy’s head instantly falls forward as he coughs and gasps in air, squeezing the base of his dick hard so he doesn’t come on the spot. He calms down just enough to look back up at Ashton, breathing heavy and eyes wild and looking more desperate than before.

 

“Please Ash.” He mumbles, and fuck his voice is so raspy and low and Ashton can’t take it anymore, all the teasing so he reaches down and hoists Luke up onto his shaky legs and kisses him silly again, leaning forward so Luke lands onto the bed on his back.

 

Ashton sits back and groans at Luke’s bedraggled appearance, the stark red mark on his left cheek that has the faint outline of Ashton’s hand, and he truly can’t help it when he surges forward and grips the sides of the panties still trapped around Luke’s legs and pulls, ripping the material in half like it was paper. Luke gasps and stares down at the ruined clothing as Ashton’s hands rub over his thighs.

 

“I’ll buy you more if you want.” Ashton promises quickly before biting at Luke’s lips and slapping the outside of his right thigh harshly.

 

Luke squeaks, the sound melting into a moan when Ashton squeezes the supple skin before slapping it again. He catches Luke jaw tightly in his hands, digging his fingers in the sensitive spots just for a shock of pain before he seals his mouth around Luke’s left nipple, sucking it and licking over it as Luke arches up for more. His hands sink into Ashton’s hair as a soft moan escapes his mouth. But as soon as it started, it stops and Ashton’s gone from Luke’s grip. Eyes still closed, Luke reaches his hands out blindly for the older boy but instead his hands are smacked down and he’s flipped roughly onto his stomach. Ashton props him up slightly on his knees with his arms by his side and Luke, the little fucking tease, starts wiggling his ass around for Ashton to ogle at. The older boy bites back a whimper at how incredible Luke looks doing that, deciding instead to raise his hand and swat at Luke’s ass. Luke moans in surprise, mouth dropping open the slightest bit as his hands grip the sheets, silently begging for more. Ashton cracks his hand down twice more of the same spot, going a little lightly because he’s not sure how much Luke wants. But then Luke’s baby blue eyes are peering over his broad shoulder and staring him down, practically screaming for Ashton to make it hurt, to mark his skin so well that Luke will feel it for days to come. Who is Ashton to deny him what he wants?

 

The older boy shows no mercy as his big hands hit at Luke’s delicate skin, alternating randomly between the two sides with loud slaps that echo in the room and seem to harmonize with Luke’s low moans and high-pitched squeals when Ashton hits particularly hard. Luke is squirming, arching his peachy ass up for more despite the fact that there isn’t a single spot left that Ashton’s hasn’t spanked raw—there’s even a clear, very harsh and perfect outline of Ashton’s hand on Luke’s left cheek from him hitting that spot over and over. But Luke’s still mewling for more, letting out little whispered pleas and curses even when Ashton’s smacks get lighter. 

 

“Such a little pain slut, pumpkin. Look at you, wiggling your hot little ass around for me to spank, grinding on the sheets like I don’t notice. Jesus, you’re so fucking dirty Luke, wearing panties around all day just because they told you to. Fucking tease. I bet you wanted someone to see didn’t you? Wanted every person in the crowd tonight to know that Luke Hemmings is a filthy, dirty little boy. Isn’t that right, pumpkin?” Ashton taunts, punctuating each sentence with a rough slap to Luke’s ass.

 

Luke’s whimpering now, his ass sensitive beyond anything he could’ve imagined but it feels so good that he can’t help grinding down harder on the bed, each word out of Ashton’s mouth settling low in his stomach and making his groan. “Y-yeah, Ash....fuck needed them to know...”

 

“God your ass is so red pumpkin, looks so fucking beautiful. Gonna fuck you so hard, Luke, make you feel good after all this pain. You want that pumpkin? Want me to fill you up nice and good?” Ashton breathes, landing a final slap over the starkly outlined handprint, perfectly matching it as Luke nearly screams.

 

“FUCK, fuck, yeah Ash please.” Luke cries, cheeks wet with tears as Ashton kisses his lower back sweetly before turning him over onto his back, making him flinch a little when his ass comes into contact with the sheets.

 

“Want it like this, okay? Wanna see your pretty face when I make you come, pumpkin.” 

 

And fuck, Luke can’t argue about that so he just spreads his legs and watches Ashton paw around in the little bedside table, fishing out a small half used bottle of lube. Luke’s breathing quickens as the tears start to dry on his face and Ashton pops the cap, drizzling the sticky substance on his fingers. The older boy leans up and hovers over Luke, kissing his lips in short spurts as he slips his wet fingers down between Luke’s cheeks and glides them over Luke’s hole teasingly. Luke hums, spreading his legs a little wider to give Ashton more room when he needs it. Ashton smiles against Luke’s chin before sealing their mouths together and slipping his tongue inside at the same moment he pushes one finger in. Luke moans, the sound hitting the back of Ashton’s mouth and making him push his finger as far in as he can get it. He moves it slowly, giving Luke time to adjust before he sneaks in the second finger. Luke tenses up for a second until Ashton’s tongue starts flicking against the roof of his mouth and it distracts him enough that he relaxes and Ashton is able to fit both fingers snugly inside of him. Ashton works them in and out at a measured pace, not too slow but not too fast, and Luke seems to be loving it, letting Ashton lick into his mouth as he pleases and just taking whatever is given to him. 

 

Ashton’s able to get a third finger in before long and it occurs to him that Luke’s taking this a little too well for it allegedly being his first time. He pulls away from Luke’s sinful mouth and narrows his eyes at the blonde, three fingers paused all the way inside him. “Have you been fingered before Luke?”

 

Luke eyes snap open and he feigns innocence. “W-what?”

 

“Have you...” Ashton starts, reaching his free hand up to slap lightly at Luke’s jaw, “been fingered...” he slaps him again, this time on the same cheek as earlier, “before, Luke?” the final slap is harsh and he accentuates it by jamming his fingers in hard.

 

Luke’s back arches and his mouth drops open and he whimpers out little breathy sounds, feeling Ashton scissors his fingers open inside him. He swallows thickly before admitting, “Yes, yeah I have.”

 

Ashton growls, a low throaty sound that makes Luke shiver, something like an anger-lust cocktail swimming in his narrowed eyes. “By who?” He asks, voice gravelly as he grips Luke’s jaw with strong force.

 

He sees Luke wince at the feeling, his ass clenching on the fingers, and he knows he shouldn’t be grabbing that hard, that it’ll bruise and everyone will be able to see it plainly on Luke’s face, but he’s wild with unexpected jealousy at the thought of someone else getting to see Luke like this, getting to touch him like this, that he can’t help but grip a little harder and glare at the younger boy.

 

“I said ‘by who’, Luke, and I expect an answer.” He demands, voice harsh and biting at Luke’s ears.

 

To prove his power over Luke, Ashton jams his fingers in and out at a quick, rough speed that steal Luke’s answer right out of his throat, turns him breathless instead. His fingers turn white where he’s gripping the sheets, nearly ripping them as Ashton slows down unbearably and looks into his eyes with a fierceness that makes Luke’s thighs shake.

 

“L-Liam...Liam’s done it to me before, but he’s the only other one, I swear.” He rushes out, cheeks flushed at the memory.

 

Ashton can’t say he expected that answer. Michael would’ve been his first guess, then maybe Calum, Harry, Niall....but never would he have put Liam first on the list. He has so many questions about that, but right now he’s a jealous wreck because it’s been two years since they’ve been with One Direction long enough for any of them to get their hands on Luke, so that must mean Luke was young....like, 17 young. Dancing queen young. And the thought of innocent little Lukey lying on his back under Liam the Sex God Payne with the older boy’s fingers fucking Luke’s ass just like Ashton’s are right now.....it makes Ashton hot and bothered and furious all at once—because damn, that’d be a sight and because fuck that, Luke is Ashton’s. 

 

Luke can see the jealous rage on Ashton’s face, how the thought of Luke with Liam is gnawing at the older boy’s chest. Ashton releases Luke’s jaw finally, staring down at the blonde like he doesn’t know what to do with himself and everything he’s feeling right now. His fingers are still buried deep in Luke, not moving but just sitting in him and keeping his open, and Luke clenches down on them hard to try to bring Ashton back out from his mind. It seems to work because suddenly Ashton is roughly pulling his fingers out and he’s slicking his dick up without a word and Luke can feel his heart pounding into his ribs as he waits for the explosion of....of whatever that is burning in Ashton’s eyes as he sits up and pushes his dick bluntly against Luke’s ass. Luke’s breath hitches when Ashton starts sliding in, the first inch or so going easily since he was stretched and held open for so long. Ashton is silent except for a few huffed breaths that escape as he eases in the rest of the way, slowly, until he’s pushed all the way up against Luke. He’s silent even as Luke whines at the stretch and digs his nails into Ashton’s shoulders, wiggling his hips to help himself adjust. It’s a long minute or so of just lying there, connected in the most intimate way, breathing too fast and holding back little moans at how tight Luke is, but Ashton manages it with his face pressed into Luke’s collarbone, lips rubbing over the skin. 

 

“A-Ash....” Luke whispers, threading his fingers into the hair at the back of Ashton’s head and tugging lightly.

 

Ashton sits up the slightest bit, sees what looks like half apology and half begging in Luke’s eyes and it makes him smirk evilly. “Want me to move, pumpkin?” At Luke’s nod, Ashton’s smirk grows and he leans to growl right in Luke’s ear. “I’ll make sure you forget about Liam, darling, trust me.”

 

Luke doesn’t even have time to process that before Ashton is hiking his legs up and holding them there, pulling his hips back before slamming back in with bruising force. Luke’s body jumps and he groans quietly, reaching up to play with his nipples as Ashton does it again, building up a quick, harsh rhythm that robs him of his breath and makes him pinch the sensitive buds even harder.

 

“Hands above your head, pumpkin. Want you come on just me.” Ashton pants, leaning over Luke and folding him in half so he can drive in deeper.

 

Luke’s hands rest just by his ears as he moans, Ashton having just barely grazed his sweet spot. His eyes squeeze shut at the dull ache forming in his hips and thighs from the position, the slight sting he feels on his ass when Ashton’s hips slap into it. Ashton shifts just slightly and Luke’s back is arching and he’s crying out, hands flying up to hold onto Ashton’s bulging biceps as sweat starts to form on his hairline. 

 

Ashton snarls and grabs Luke’s forearms, yanking his hands away and surging forward to hold them down against the bed. “I said hands over your fucking head pumpkin, and if you can’t keep them there I’m not letting you come.”

 

Luke’s eyes blow wide at how strong and forceful Ashton is, feeling the older boy squeeze his wrists one more time before sitting back and fucking into Luke faster than before, hitting his prostate dead on and making Luke scream. Luke grabs whatever his hands can reach, forcing his arms to stay up because he’s already close to coming and he doesn’t think he can take much more of this, doesn’t want to risk Ashton deny him the pleasure he craves. He realizes belatedly that Ashton is saying something but his ears are ringing and all he can focus on is the waves of pleasure crashing down hard on him, taking his breath away and making his choke on air.

 

And then Ashton’s hand is wrapping around his throat and he’s squeezing the sides and Luke goes lightheaded and it makes his body sing with bliss because it feels so fucking good. “Pumpkin, listen to me.” Ashton croons, hips still slamming in and out of Luke at an alarmingly quick pace as Luke struggles to focus on what the older boy is saying. “I wanna hear you tell me you’re mine, my little slut, no one else’s. Say it.”

 

Luke’s back arches and he bites the inside of his upper arm to stifle a scream, mumbling into the skin quietly because Ashton’s still squeezing his throat. “I-I’m your.....” He pauses to moan, eyes drooping closed. “Your little slut....just y-yours Ash.”

 

“Good, little slut, tell me again.”

 

Luke groans, cheeks flaming and head swimming from the lack of oxygen. “I’m your little s...slut Ashton.” He squeaks, barely above a whisper.

 

Ashton chuckles and loosens his grip on Luke’s neck, watching his suck in air only to lose it again when Ashton starts fucking him harder, pounding him into the mattress with all the strength he has. Luke genuinely starts screaming then, back permanent arched and hands holding the pillow behind him for dear life. Ashton tightens his hand just a fraction and watches Luke lose his mind, moaning and whining loudly enough that the older boy has to take his free and slap it over Luke’s mouth to muffle the sounds.

 

“Christ pumpkin, you really do want everyone to know what a slut you are, don’t you? Sure are screaming loud enough to tell the whole fucking city.” Ashton groans, teetering on the edge of his high as Luke clenches around him. “Fuck, I’m gonna come Luke.” A whimper rips from Luke’s covered mouth, telling Ashton that Luke is almost there too. “Yeah, c’mon pumpkin, come for me, let me feel you.”

 

Luke’s entire body goes stiff, legs kicking out and locking as his toes curl, body quaking with the force of it as he comes all the way up his torso. He stops breathing for it, can’t even moan, completely silent and tense, vision blacking out until he hears Ashton coaxing him to breathe. He focuses in and suddenly his chest is heaving and he can see everything is stark and bright to his eyes. His ass is sore and he’s oversensitive but Ashton’s still going at it, pace uneven now and it gives away how close he is, the older boy staring in awe at Luke.

 

“So fucking beautiful, pumpkin, looked so hot coming on my dick like that, fuck.” Ashton pants, voice shaking as he chases his own high.

 

Luke just keeps his glassy eyes locked on Ashton’s, his face wet with tears he hadn’t even realized where there, unable to speak as he silently begs Ashton to come. The older boy listens, stilling deep inside Luke and biting at Luke’s shoulder to stifle his moan when he comes. Luke whines quietly at the feeling, mouth slack. He hisses as Ashton’s teeth pull away from his skin, leaving two rows of bruising indents behind. Ashton catches his breath before very slowly pulling out, leaving Luke clenching around nothing and whining at the fact.

 

Ashton chuckles and pecks Luke’s bitten lips. “Shush gorgeous, don’t be greedy.”

 

Luke quiets down with a small smile as Ashton lifts him up bridal style and carries him carefully to the bathroom, sitting his gingerly down on the counter by the sink. Luke shrieks at the coldness on his stinging ass, nearly jumping right back into Ashton’s arms.

 

“Hurts, Ash.” He mumbles, keeping his arms securely locked around Ashton’s neck.

 

“I know pumpkin, but you have to let me go so I can get something to make it hurt less.” Ashton tells him matter-of-factly in a soft voice.

 

Luke reluctantly lets him go but not before stealing a kiss from his swollen lips. Ashton smiles automatically, ruffling Luke’s messy hair before disappearing quickly and coming back in less than a minute with a bottle in his hands. Luke can see that it’s some kind of lotion and from the smell when Ashton pops the cap, its aloe lotion, which makes sense considering Ashton gets sunburn pretty easily. The older boy maneuvers Luke until he’s standing up on shaky legs, leaning over the sink so his ass is sticking out toward Ashton. The sight of how red and raw Luke’s skin is makes Ashton wince and bite his lips, breathing out a soft apology before putting some lotion on his hands and gently rubbing it into Luke. Luke’s legs start shaking a little harder so Ashton does his best to hurry and sooth the skin, placing a line of kisses up the back of Luke’s right thigh once he’s done.

 

“It’s okay, you know?” Luke announces, watching Ashton’s nervous eyes through the mirror. “I asked for it, and I loved it.”

 

Ashton swallows loudly, shaking his head as he fights a smirk. “You can’t just say shit like that, Hemmings. Are you trying to kill me?”

 

Luke giggles. “Maybe, but really Ash, I liked it. Not sure I like being called Hemmings though.”

 

“Did you prefer ‘pumpkin’ then?” 

 

Luke nods fast enough to give himself whiplash, making Ashton laugh as he wraps his arms around Luke’s ribs and holds him tight. He waddles them out of them bathroom, helping Luke settle on his stomach on the clean bed, failing to resist looking at Luke’s ass again.

 

“It looks really hot, actually. Painful, but seriously fucking sexy that I can see my entire hand on your skin. So red and pretty.” Ashton muses offhandedly, biting his lip as he stares.

 

Luke groans. “Those are the type of things you can’t just fucking say, Ash.” He complains, smiling despite himself. “Wish I could see, though. I bet it is hot.”

 

Ashton nods, smiling before scrambling around to find his phone, ignoring Luke’s quiet questioning as he snaps a few pictures of Luke’s ass before sitting down and handing the phone to Luke. 

 

The blonde’s eyes widen and his jaw drops as he swipes through the photos, kicking his feet and whining. “Fuck, that is hot. Hurts, but I don’t even care.”

 

“You know there are marks on your face too, right? Little finger shaped bruises here,” Ashton points out, pushing his fingers to fit against the forming marks as he speaks, “and its faint, but my handprint is right here too.” He adds, biting his lip as he grazes the barely there finger outlines on Luke’s cheek.

 

“Shit, really?” Luke wonders, looking far too hopeful.

 

“Yeah.” Ashton chuckles, lying down next to Luke and shimmying them both under the covers.

 

Luke whimpers and pushes close to Ashton, burrowing himself in Ashton’s chest and placing a kiss right in the center of it. Ashton wraps his arms around Luke’s shoulders and sinks a hand into his soft hair, scratching his scalp soothingly, lulling him to sleep.

 

At least he thinks Luke’s asleep until the blonde hums against him to get his attention. “You owe me new panties, you know.”

 

He doesn’t say it like a question, he says it bluntly like there’s no room for Ashton to say no, not that he’d want to. “You can any and every pair you want, pumpkin, on one condition.”

 

Luke’s night sky eyes look up drowsily. “What?”

 

“You’re only allowed to wear them for me.” 

 

The request makes Luke giggle and hide his face in Ashton’s skin again. “Deal.”

 

“Good.” Ashton confirms, kissing Luke’s forehead sweetly.

 

It goes quiet for all of two minutes before Luke’s speaking again, interrupting Ashton’s journey to dream land. “I think I want another red pair.”

 

Ashton scoffs. “Well duh.” His voice is quiet, sleep-muddled when he says it. 

 

“And blue ones, to match my eyes.”

 

“Okay, pumpkin.”

 

“And maybe purple too, I like purple.” 

 

Ashton chuckles because he can tell Luke’s half asleep, slurring his words together because his mouth won’t work quite right. He just hums in response, almost asleep himself.

 

“And pink, pink’s good. Makes my skin look nice. And—“

 

“Go to sleep, Luke.” Ashton groans good-naturedly, hugging Luke’s body closer. “We’ll buy you every color panties come in the entire world tomorrow, okay?”

 

Luke hums happily and it thankfully goes silent, Ashton falling asleep to dreams of Luke prancing around in his pretty new clothes and yeah, pink is good. Really good.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD HOW WE DOING THIS FINE DAY?!?! I know, nobody say it, I've been gone forever and I am so so sorry! I got busy and then during the month of April I did a writing challenge over on my instagram for National Poetry Month so that kind of took over my life for 30 days and then finals happened and yeah. I'm sorry for being MIA but I'm here now with a new one that you all hopefully enjoyed reading! I've got no clue where this idea came from but I wanted to write you guys something so BAM. If you follow me on tumblr or anything you'll know that I've been working on something secret and big for you guys as well, and just as an FYI disclaimer thing THIS IS NOT THE BIG SECRET THING!!! This was just something for you guys as an apology for not writing for a while! So I hope you enjoyed it and please leave comments and feedback down below and I LOVE YOU GUYS <333 ((also I don't know how this got so long but hey, what can you do?)) ((also also, I'm really sorry the ending is shit!!!!))
> 
> P.S. IN REGARDS TO THE TITLE, PLEASE TELL ME Y'ALL HAVE LISTENED TO ARIANA'S NEW ALBUM BECAUSE GOD DAMN THAT SHIT IS FIRE AND I'VE HAD IT ON REPEAT SINCE IT CAME OUT OMFGGGGG. If you have listened to Dangerous Woman, I would love to know what your favorite song on it is and why so tell me that down below as well! And if you haven't listened to it WTF YOU DOING GO LISTEN YOU ARE MISSING OUT!!!
> 
> P.P.S. my favorite song on Dangerous Woman is definitely a three way tie between Moonlight, I Don't Care, and Knew Better/Forever Boy! <3
> 
> TWITTER: traysadilla  
> TUMBLR: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> SNAPCHAT: youngtray  
> INSTA: tahracee  
> PONDER: moonlightbaby


End file.
